Problems
by Chibineko1
Summary: I don't see a problem." "You don't see a problem?YOU DON'T SEE A PROBLEM! WELL I SEE ONE! THAT GIRL DID SOMETHING AND NOW WE'RE CHILDREN YOU BAKA!"
1. Default Chapter

Okay, here we go. I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters in it. PLEASE R&R!  
  
A/N: This is my first Saiyuki story. I'm reasonably sure of what I'm talking about.j/k  
  
Chapter 1: An Interesting Group  
  
It was just another normal day for the Sanzo party as they drove through a small mountain area. It was morning and everything seemed to be calm and relaxed. So quiet. So...peaceful.  
  
"KAPPA! MOVE OVER! YOU'RE ON MY SIDE!"  
  
Unless you're one of the one's in the jeep.  
  
"NO WAY, YOU'RE ON MY SIDE! YOU MOVE!"  
  
"IT'S KINDA HARD TO MOVE WITH YOU CROWDING ME!"  
  
"WELL I WOULDN'T BE CROWDING YOU IF I WASN'T CROWDED MYSELF!"  
  
The group had just left a town that just recently ended its annual festival. Hakkai did some forward thinking and what free food he got, he saved. Let's just say he got more than enough...for Goku's sake. Three reasonably large boxes were crammed in the back seat, and Goku and Goyjo were most uncomfortable.  
  
"Are you sure this much food was really necessary?" Sanzo asked, trying to ignore the bickering in the back.  
  
"When it comes to Goku, you can never be too careful," replied Hakkai with a cheerful smile.  
  
Sanzo just hated this day after day.  
  
"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T EAT SO MUCH WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS MUCH TROUBLE!"  
  
"GIVE ME A BREAK! I WAS LOCKED UP FOR 500 YEARS!"  
  
Hakkai suddenly hit a bump and almost fell out of his seat, while Goyjo flew to the side into Goku.  
  
"OW! GET OFF OF ME KAPPA!" Goku violently shoved Goyjo away from him.  
  
Goyjo was annoyed.  
  
"BELIEVE ME YOU STUPID MONKEY! THE ONLY TIME I WANT TO BE THAT CLOSE TO YOU IS IF I'M STRANGLING YOU!"  
  
"WELL YOU'RE NO BETTER, JERKOFF!"  
  
"SHUTUP SARU!"  
  
"KAPPA!"  
  
"SARU!"  
  
"KAPPA!"  
  
"SARU!"  
  
"KAP-,"  
  
WHAP! WHAP!  
  
"How about the both of you shut up!" Sanzo sat back down and put away his fan while Goyjo and Goku held their aching heads.  
  
"Why you-," Goyjo leaned forward so that his face was right next to Sanzo's.  
  
"How many times are you gonna hit me with that stupid thing?!"  
  
"As many times as it takes,"  
  
"Takes for what?!"  
  
Sanzo was about to say something when suddenly a high-pitched scream broke the air.  
  
"What was that?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Sounded like a girl," Goyjo said.  
  
"Figures you'd know," Goku said below his breath. Goyjo still heard him though and gave him a nice elbow in the head.  
  
"OW! What was that for?!"  
  
"Try and guess. Just don't strain your little monkey brain doing so,"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Knock it off and let's go," Sanzo said.  
  
They were just about to continue when a young girl, about Goku's age, with black hair in a bun with a long braid hanging from it, jumped up and over a rock followed by a flying...cat? It was a black cat with red eyes and black- feathered wings.  
  
The girl and her 'cat' were being chased by another girl with blue hair put up in a bun with some of her hair sticking up. This girl was older.  
  
"Run Jinx, before she catches you!" the smaller girl shouted. Jinx was apparently the name of her flying cat.  
  
"You little brat! Get back here!" after closer inspection, the guys realized that the older girl was soaking wet with steaming water. This girl was very aggravated but the younger one seemed to be having a hoot.  
  
Two people walked up just then. A tall man in a long black coat with spiky amber hair and deep blue eyes that reminded them of an ocean. Behind was another girl. This girl seemed to be about Sanzo's age but had no expression on her face. She had black hair also and wore a black dress with interesting decorations.  
  
Then on top of the rock out of nowhere landed a boy. He had spiky black hair and looked much like the girl who was being chased.  
  
All of them seemed to watching the girls but only the boys were amused.  
  
"Op! Too slow!" the tall girl had almost caught the younger one but tripped and fell when the girl jumped.  
  
"Mei Lin!" The tall man shouted. The little girl stopped and turned to him. "Enough, we have to go! The others will be expecting us," the girl, Mei Lin sighed and walked slowly. "Oh, all right," she said, undoubtedly upset. The tall girl rose up behind her and Mei Lin froze.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked in an agitated voice. Mei Lin quickly zoomed over to the tall man and hid behind him. "She's threatening me!"  
  
"With every reason, I'm sure," the man said.  
  
"That's right. Now what say we go before you embarrass me even more," the black haired girl said as she turned and started to walk.  
  
"Embarrass you? How did I embarrass you?" Mei Lin asked.  
  
The older one said nothing, just stopped and pointed. Pointed...right at the Sanzo group. Goyjo and Goku seemed to sink back in their seats, Sanzo didn't say nor do anything, and Hakkai just smiled and waved.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Okay, that was the first chapter, meant simply to introduce the characters I have added. The second chapter will be much longer. 


	2. Big Problem, Little Problems

Disclaimer: Read the first chappie.  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter. Much longer. More understanding. Read. Review. Have fun.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Big Problem, Little Problems  
  
***************************************************  
  
"So you're going east?" Hakkai asked. The strange group of people had invited them back to their camp, which was actually made up of many people who were 'migrating' east. They each had parties they stayed with, even if they were going on a walk.  
  
This was made up of twins who were Goku's age, Mei Lin and Ren, a man, Rowen, and two girls, Anna and Uriko. Mei Lin's flying cat was indeed named Jinx, who apparently got her name from her talent. (A/N: For those of you who can't guess by now, Anna is the girl who was chasing Mei Lin, Ren is the boy who landed on the rock, Uriko is the expressionless girl, and Rowen is the tall man)  
  
"Yes, that's right," Anna replied. "Most of the people who travel with us either had their homes destroyed, are looking for better fortune, or are outcasts like us."  
  
Goku stopped chopping on the food they had given him. "You're outcasts?" he asked. Anna said nothing, but simply nodded.  
  
"Why?" Goku persisted.  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
Goku was about to ask another question before Hakkai quickly seized the opportunity and changed the subject to 'How long have you been traveling?' and what not.  
  
The twins, Rowen, and Anna seemed friendly enough, but Uriko did not. While the rest of the group ate, she sat on a rock a few feet away eating by herself. Goyjo noticed this and got up and walked over. "Hey, uh, why aren't you eating with the rest of them?" he asked.  
  
She stopped eating, looked up at him, and then back at her food. "It would be weird," she said. Goyjo didn't follow. He waited to see if she had anything else to say, but she spoke not a word and continued eating. Goyjo left, clearly seeing she didn't want to talk to him, and joined the group's conversation.  
  
Sanzo, however, had seen and heard the two and looked at Uriko suspiciously before he continued eating.  
  
***************************************  
  
"This is your tent!" Mei Lin said enthusiastically as she pointed to a large tent. They had been allowed to stay the night, and Mei Lin had volunteered to put up their tent in an effort to escape Anna, whom she had annoyed to the limit yet again.  
  
"This is pretty big," Goku said looking inside the tent. "Yup! We figure the bigger the tents, the more people can sleep in one, and the fewer we bring!" She said shouting. "Meow, meow!" her cat joined in. The boys just sweat dropped.  
  
"There are clothes you can sleep in on the beds and I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check on ya! Okay? Okay. BYE!" she said as she ran off waving. "That is one strange little girl," Sanzo said entering the tent.  
  
"Yeah, she and Goku would make a great couple," Goyjo replied, following.  
  
"What'd you say, jack-ass?!" Goku shouted, tackling Goyjo inside the tent.  
  
And thus began another fight as Hakkai sighed and opened the tent flap to the bickering boys inside.  
  
Little did they know that outside the security of the group of tents, figures lay hidden in the shadows. "They act like children. Are you sure they are the Sanzo-ikkou?" one said.  
  
"Hai," said another. "He wears the scriptures on his shoulders."  
  
"Will they be a problem, master?"  
  
"If we can get the beast before they interfere, no. They will not."  
  
The figures smiled evilly, their white fangs shining in the dark. Then, they disappeared from sight.  
  
********************************************  
  
It was around midnight and Sanzo and company were asleep. Mei Lin had indeed been back in 15 minutes and she had Jinx jinx them so they would stop fighting, which didn't really help much, seeing as they yelled at her.  
  
The girl had then gone back to her tent and the four boys fell asleep, Goku snoring and Goyjo hitting him every now and then. What they weren't aware of, however, was that while they were sleeping, four shadows crept into their tent, their red eyes fixed upon the group.  
  
One approached Hakkai and brought their clawed hands up to strike. However, Hakuryu (A/N: Hakkai's dragon, not sure how to spell it) noticed a shadow over him and looked up to see a demon. He gave out a loud screech, which caused Hakkai to open his eyes just in time to block the assault. The others to woke up and saw too, their attackers.  
  
A battle went on inside the tent, where a shot was fired off, a blast of light shone through the tent, and the screams of four demons could be heard through the dark of the night. The camp woke up in alarm as the four boys emerged from their tents. People were coming out and looking to see what was the noise and some were running around, screaming.  
  
All of a sudden a loud, echoing scream was heard. It was a girl. "Hey, that sounds like-" Goku began. "It's Mei Lin!" Hakkai shouted. The four then ran off in the direction of the scream. They ran until Goyjo ran into someone.  
  
He looked up to see Anna. She was breathing heavily and had cuts all over her body. "Anna?" Hakkai said, helping her up. Sanzo helped up Goyjo. "What happened to you?" Goku asked.  
  
"Demons. Demons have come. They've taken Jinx, Mei Lin, and Ren!"  
  
"Which way did they go?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Into the forest. Rowen's already gone to look for them," the four looked at each other, nodded, then ran into the forest.  
  
"We'll be back!" Goyjo shouted back to Anna.  
  
From a distance, behind a tent, Uriko watched them, then turned away and disappeared into the night.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Mei Lin!"  
  
"Ren!"  
  
"Mei Lin!"  
  
"REN!"  
  
The four called out into the night, but heard no answer. They were half way into the forest and had already met some demons, which were quickly disposed of.  
  
"Ah, will never find them at this rate!"  
  
"Maa maa. Never say never cause no one ever has," Hakkai replied.  
  
"Hakkai! Sanzo!" they turned to see Rowen emerge, a battered Ren atop his shoulders.  
  
"Rowen!" the four quickly rushed over to him and helped Ren off his shoulders. "What happened to you?" Sanzo asked. Rowen was in bad condition. His arms were gashed and bruises lined his body. He was out of breath and panting heavily. But Hakkai noticed something that caught him off guard. He had pointy ears and claws as well. "You're a demon!"  
  
"What happened?" Sanzo persisted.  
  
"I chased after the demons," he took a breath. "After they took Mei Lin, Ren, and Jinx. I caught up with the one who took Ren. But then *breath*, another demon, in black armor showed up."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He-"  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the infamous Sanzo-ikkou," they all turned around to see a demon in black armor with a red gem embedded in his helmet. Next to him were more demons, and one of them held Mei Lin.  
  
"Mei Lin!" Goku shouted. "Oh, you mean this girl here?" the demon motioned to Mei Lin. "Who are you?" Sanzo demanded, as he stood up. "My name is Goury. And it will be my pleasure to be killing you today," he chuckled.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve," Sanzo said. "Giving us a rude awakening."  
  
Goury 'hmph'ed and gave Sanzo a look that said 'Oh really?'.  
  
"Goury, huh? Doesn't' really sound like a name of strong person," Goku summoned his staff. "Let's see how strong you really are!" He leaped off the ground and prepared to strike the demon.  
  
"Mei Lin, take care of my small work," he said. Mei Lin then suddenly awoke and moved in front of him. Goku saw this, but was unable to stop his blow; instead, closing his eyes. When he opened him, he saw that his attack had stopped an inch away from her face.  
  
Her eyes were blank and she gave an evil smile and twitched her ears. Goku looked closer and blinked. "You're a demon, too?!" He shouted. Suddenly, an impact hit him in the gut and he was thrown backwards. Fortunately, Goyjo was able to catch him.  
  
"What the hell?" Goyjo moaned, pushing Goku off of him. "It's Jinx!" Rowen shouted. "He's fused Jinx and Mei Lin using the gem on his helmet! Mei Lin has Jinx's powers!" The demon laughed a deep laugh.  
  
"Indeed. I am known for my powers of corrupting peoples minds and hearts. This gem on my helmet is called a mind stone and is actually embedded in my forehead. It gives me unlimited power to do as I wish, but I could not control the little fur ball because its powers are nothing but hexes.  
  
"So I had to fuse it together with something, and what better than its little friend?"  
  
"Why you-" Rowen growled. The four got up and were ready to fight, Sanzo with his gun, Goku and Goyjo with their weapons, and Hakkai was powering up. "Mei Lin, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The gem on Goury's head glowed.  
  
"Why yes," Mei Lin's voice was icy cold as blue energy formed in her hands. "The four of you act like children," she raised her hands. "And are not children!" She shot the energy out at them and though they dodged, the second blast hit them.  
  
Smoke rose all around them and when it cleared, all that was there, was their clothes. Rowen, who had taken Ren and hid behind a rock, had avoided the blasts and crawled out to them. He gasped. "What did you do?" he shouted.  
  
Mei Lin chuckled and formed blue energy in her hands again, when lightning shot out through the trees and struck her hands. The energy dissipated. Mei Lin growled and looked at the trees, as Anna, in her demon form, emerged from the brush.  
  
Electricity sparked in her hands and Mei Lin growled and backed away. "Come Mei Lin," Goury said. "We'll have enough fun watching," he laughed and disappeared into the shadows, as did Mei Lin and the other demons.  
  
Anna ceased her 'sparking' and ran towards Rowen and Ren. "You OK?" she asked. "Yeah, but," He looked up at the piles of clothes and Anna gasped when she recognized them. "The poor guys," she said. But her depressed thoughts were cut short as she gave a yelp and pointed.  
  
Rowen looked to where she was pointing. It was at Goyjo's clothes and blinked, wide-eyed. Something under the clothes was...moving? A figure then emerged from the clothes and moaned. "Damn, that hurt!" Anna and Rowen blinked at each other and then looked at the person.  
  
"Goyjo?" Anna asked. The person turned and looked at them. There, they got a good look at a young Goyjo. His shirt now reached his ankles and his pants had fallen off. His hair was the same length, but he had lost 4 feet in height at the most.  
  
The other piles began moving and the other three boys emerged and had the same thing happen to them as it did to Goyjo. "Damn demon!" Sanzo growled. "Huh?" He felt his throat. "What happened to my voice?!" his voice had gone slightly higher.  
  
He tried clearing his throat a few times, but it didn't help-at all. "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted. Goyjo and Hakkai looked at each other, and then down at themselves. "Wh-wh-wha-" they looked at each other and, screamed bloody murder.  
  
Anna and Rowen, despite the fact that this was a big issue, were laughing their heads off. Goku, however, was the only one who seemed oblivious to the reason why everyone was panicking. "I don't see a problem," he said. Goyjo looked at him. "You don't see a problem? YOU DON'T SEE A PROBLEM! WELL I SEE ONE! THAT GIRL DID SOMETHING AND NOW WE'RE CHILDREN YOU BAKA!"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
END CHAPTER 2!  
  
Crissy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kate: What? What's wrong?  
  
Crissy: THEY'RE CHILDREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kate: .....* hits Crissy on head with sledgehammer * WHAM!  
  
Crissy: OW! What'd you do that for?!  
  
Kate: YOU MADE THEM CHILDREN, BAKA!  
  
Crissy: Oh, right...........cool!  
  
Kate: Idiot.  
  
Crissy: Chapter 3, coming soon.  
  
Kate: * in an announcer-like voice * Coming soon to this story; 'When Goyjo can't flirt with women'.  
  
Crissy: OK_______. Bye. 


End file.
